


Fog

by SatuD2



Series: Drabble Ball Z [10]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Fog, Gen, Piccolo is a good dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2021-02-16 00:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21499150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatuD2/pseuds/SatuD2
Summary: October 8th: Fog - 400 words - Are you lost, or trying to lose someone? Spooktacular bonus: Eyes everywhere.
Relationships: Dende & Piccolo (Dragon Ball)
Series: Drabble Ball Z [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Fog

“I can’t see a Kami-damned thing.”

“Piccolo, you can’t say that.”

“Why not? It’s true, isn’t it?”

“Well…yes…I suppose so…” Dende squinted, trying to see through the thick fog that shrouded the Lookout. “But you can’t…I mean…”

“Take your name in vain?” There was a smirk in that deep voice now and Dende flushed a delicate purple, suddenly glad the older Namekian couldn’t see him.

Reluctantly he said, “Mr Popo said Kami was very sensitive about it.”

“Kami was an overly sensitive old fool,” Piccolo said shortly. “I wouldn’t continue to do anything the way he did.”

Dende was silent for a long moment. He knew that Piccolo was still quite conflicted about the former Guardian of Earth. Ever since he had taken over the job Piccolo had been there as a guide through his doubt and anxiety and concern. But there was always a note of contempt in his tone when he passed on Kami’s advice, and he sometimes let out little comments about the former Guardian’s manner that were less than complimentary.

Eventually he ventured cautiously, “Um…I would like some advice on how to see through all this fog though…if Kami is listening?”

Piccolo scoffed, then fell silent. Dende waited patiently, knowing that the older Namekian was conferring with his fused other half. Finally he said, “There isn’t a way. He stayed inside during these storms. They’re rare and they don’t last long. The earth will survive a few hours without a guardian.”

Dende bit his lip, looking at where he thought the edge of the Lookout was. He could recognise the sense in this advice but at the same time found himself pulled towards trying. Maybe it was because he was only a year or so into his tenure as Guardian, instead of 300 years the way Kami had been upon his retirement.

“Let’s go inside, Dende. We’ll try again tomorrow.”

“I’m going to stay out here for a little bit,” Dende said. “Try to see if I can help out…you know…if anyone else is lost in this storm…”

Another short silence. Then Piccolo said, “I’ll meditate over here. Don’t fall off the edge.”

Dende smiled widely. He moved a few cautious steps, tapping the ground in front of him to make sure he didn’t do as Piccolo warned, then closed his eyes and tried to see with his energy through the turbulence of the fog.


End file.
